OOC: Durability
I tried to keep it short in the OP, but I think going into a bit more detail will be useful going forward. Essentially, I needed an excuse for why our characters could be thrown through walls and not die, as well as why teenagers are allowed to walk around and fight each other with deadly weapons and powers without anybody saying anything about it. The GMG isn't exactly intended to be a deathmatch. So my answer was to make the average person so tough that it's pretty much impossible to kill someone by accident. To get a sense of the toughness I had in mind, we'll put average nobody Joe Schmo into a few situations: # Joe faces an average guy with a sword. His opponent's sword will cut him, sure, but the cuts won't be that deep. He's mostly in danger of passing out from blood loss or being incapacitated from the sheer force of the slashes, not losing any limbs or vital organs. Both of those cases will take a lot of cuts, and even after passing out it'll be a while before he dies of the blood loss. Of course, once he has passed out our blade user can easily just kill him then. It'll be easier to get a clear, firm stab to the throat or dig to the heart that way. Otherwise, he'll have plenty of time for someone to bandage him up. There's no way random swordbro is doing much damage to Joe's bones. Maybe he'd have better luck with that using a hammer. # Joe faces an expert swordsman. His opponent has dedicated his life to the sword, and has honed his skill to the point that he can even cut steel. Good for him, he can hurt Joe like any sword could in the real world. It takes that much here. The swordsman aligns his edge perfectly, and with a firm slash cuts Joe's arm clean off. Then he finishes it with a precise stab between the ribs, straight to the heart. Might not have gone in all the way if he'd hit those ribs. Joe isn't dead yet, but he'll die pretty quick without attention. Big F for Joe. # Joe faces a pistol. The gunner pulls out their pistol and shoots him a few times. It turns out more or less like the first guy. It pierces the skin and Joe bleeds a bunch. Joe can keep going though. He can probably crawl to the hospital like this and be just fine after a couple of days. # Joe faces a rifle. Top of the line gun, which for Atria is the sort of stuff you'd find in World War 1. It's not quite like situation 2, but it's getting close. He's shot in the chest. Goes right through the skin, but it gets lodged in the ribs. They aim a little better and shoot him in the heart. It goes in enough to puncture it a tiny bit. Joe's hurt, but he can still come back from this like situation 3. They shoot the same spot again and it drives the previous bullet in all the way. Now Joe's hurt like situation 2, and it's not looking good. They shoot his head. The bullet cracks his skull a bit, but bounces off. It takes a couple more shots to break through, and Joe is done for. # Joe falls out a building, bellyflop is assumed. He falls from the second floor or down a flight of stairs and gets up like nothing happened. He falls off the fifth floor, and he's bruised and sore but will be fine for the most part. If he worked out and strengthened his body enough he probably wouldn't have felt it much. He falls from the tenth floor and needs some serious medical attention. Some bones are definitely broken and there's some internal bleeding, but if someone gets him to the hospital soon he'll probably be fine. He falls off a skyscraper and is definitely dead. # Joe gets into a fistfight. People in Atria can get pretty insane with enough training, so it's hard to say what the result is. The above scenarios should be enough to give you a starting point, but it's safe to say that you aren't breaking bones unless you can bend steel (which is totally possible) and you won't be killing anyone without trying really hard to explicitly kill them. # Joe faces a wizard. They set him on fire. It'll singe his skin a bit, but he'll be able to stop drop and roll, and come out of it perfectly fine. They set him on fire and don't let him roll. It'll hurt like hell, but it'll take a few minutes for it to kill him. It won't take near as long to give him permanent burn scars and for him to pass out from the pain and/or smoke inhalation, but those on their own won't kill him. Results may vary depending on the temperature of the flame. Of course, every single one of these situations should be considered ballpark estimates, and only for the average person in a world where people can train and make their bodies far, far tougher, but hopefully this gives you more of an idea of what to expect. Category:OOC